The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Display monitors are commonly used in passenger vehicles and can be used in a variety of ways such as, for example, a computer display, a navigation display, or as a television. Display monitors can also be used to show data generated from a remote device that is in communication with the local vehicle network. For example, a handheld device, such as a mobile telephone, can share data with the local vehicle network through a Bluetooth connection.
The display monitor is able to display information through the use of predefined templates that are stored in the memory of a control module associated with the display monitor. Each template has a similar format and typically uses the same character font, layout and style. Therefore, the display monitor is usually only able to display information that is in the format defined by the templates.
While display monitors achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved display monitor which exhibits improved performance from the standpoint of supporting application specific interfaces.